


Civil War

by Zoadgo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird school prompts 3. <i>We got into such an intense emotionally-charged debate about superheroes in front of our entire math class that people were wondering when we were gonna start making out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War

Lexa hadn’t thought when she’d begun taking this specific course on Ethical Dilemmas in the Modern World, that it would end up primarily using the most recent superhero movie or TV show as its source material. She’d been expecting dusty lectures droned out in monotone voices, or a far too excited teacher trying to make what are always easy moral questions to Lexa seem more complex. The first few times she’d been assigned movies and shows to watch as homework, Lexa had actually wished for a different Prof than Professor Sydney.

But she has to admit, however grudgingly, that the method of using popular culture and applying the course material to it does make it more engaging to the students. She would never admit that she’s started to enjoy it, too. To hide how much she’s come to care about the subject that she’d only been taking because it will look good on record when she’s climbing her way to CEO of Trikru Defences, Lexa stays quiet in the class, for the most part.

The lesson today had begun with watching a trailer for a movie and explaining the premise behind it. _Civil War_. Lexa hadn’t thought that she would have to speak up about the topic, given that they weren’t even actually supposed to be debating the two sides of it yet, but then their teacher asked for people’s opinions. And Clarke Griffin opened her annoyingly attractive, opinionated, and this time entirely wrong mouth.

“It’s obvious that Captain America is in the right, here. Government registration of superheroes would be an invasion of privacy, and having them act as law enforcement would negate the purpose of them being heroes in the first place,” Clarke states as if there’s no possible argument for the other side.

Lexa laughs derisively, still writing notes, as Clarke lists a whole bunch of incorrect opinions as if they were facts. She waits for someone to corrects Clarke, but no one does, and she raises her gaze from her neat writing to see Clarke and their Professor looking at Lexa expectantly, along with much of the rest of the class.

“You don’t agree?” A crease forms between Clarke’s eyebrows as she questions Lexa. Lexa raises an eyebrow and stands, as their teacher prefers them to do when they debate opinions.

“Of course not,” Lexa replies calmly, as Clarke gets to her feet as well. Their Professor doesn’t seem inclined to tell them to sit down, so Lexa assumes a small debate in the form of correcting Clarke won’t be an issue.

“How?”

“Because you’re wrong.” Lexa raises her chin slightly in defiance, staring Clarke down. Clarke returns her gaze in kind, and Lexa tries to keep looking at her eyes and not let her attention flicker to the stubborn set of Clarke’s jaw, or the slight frown on her lips.

“Would you care to elaborate, Lexa?” The teacher prompts, breaking what was turning into a staring contest between Clarke and Lexa. Lexa nods once, sharply, before stating her case.

“Gladly. Governments already register their citizens, why should those with power get more privacy than is extended to the average person? Their powers should be documented and utilized like any skilled worker. Perhaps create a new paramilitary organization catering to tasks they’re more suited to, but the Superhero Registration Act is a fundamentally logical act to pass.” Lexa crosses her arms over her chest, fully prepared for Clarke to admit she was wrong, a smark smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

Clarke, however, is apparently not ready to admit any such thing. Her forehead scrunches in apparent confusion at Lexa’s points, or disbelief, and Lexa might find it cute if not for the fact that Clarke’s arguing against her. 

“You believe a government should be allowed to know the identities and abilities of people who might be discriminated against for it?” Clarke’s tone is laden with incredulity.

“I believe that anonymity in and of itself is a form of rebellion against the government, and if someone as skilled as a superhero doesn’t want to follow the rules and regulations set form by those in charge of their country, they shouldn’t be fighting in or for that country. Captain America, for example, claims to fight for “the American Way”, yet objects to the government. He’s a contradiction,” Lexa states clearly, confident that her stance is the right one.

“But the issue is that governments aren’t incorruptible. What if someone, let’s say Hydra, got an agent who managed to get their hands on this registry? They could hunt down everyone who might have a chance of stopping them, ambushing them and removing any obstacles in their way.” There’s a hint of anger about Clarke, possibly because Lexa’s not backing down, something in the set of her hands on her hips and the tightness of her jaw. It just makes Lexa want to win this discussion even more.

“Ignoring that in that case, Hydra is clearly the superior force-” Lexa begins, before Clarke rudely cuts her off.

“You cannot be arguing _for_ Hydra-”

“Hydra is not the subject of this discussion, ladies,” Their teacher cuts off Clarke’s protest quickly, and Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke in a hint of a glare for getting them reprimanded.

“As I was saying, _regardless_ of that, what’s to stop them from simply running facial recognition software on most of them, or collecting DNA samples or fingerprints? If someone’s that dedicated to finding the identities of superheroes, enough that they’d infiltrate the government, they’ll find them eventually anyway. All that protesting the Registration Act does is splits the superpowered population, reducing their strength, and weakens the government by having an influential character like Captain America publicly questioning them.” Lexa argues, her blood up slightly at the verbal wrestling match she’s engaged in.

“It’s the responsibility of citizens to question their governments.” Clarke states, and Lexa almost laughs at the ridiculousness of that statement.

“No, it is the responsibility of citizen to obey their government. Especially in democracy, you elected the people who govern you. If you want things to change, elect different people, put forth petitions, or become part of the government yourself.”

“So you’re saying you support every decision our government has made?” Clarke cocks her head slightly, as if watching something fall into a trap she’d laid, calculating, and with a hint of incumbent triumph. Lexa restrains herself from showing any appreciation for Clarke’s confidence, now is not the time to let her small crush be seen.

“Not necessarily, but I accept them. I certainly don’t put on a mask and tell people that they’re wrong.”

“It appears,” Prof Sydney jumps in before Clarke can make a quick reply to Lexa’s statement, “that we’re straying from topic more than not. Perhaps you two ought to discuss this on your own time?”

It sounds like a question, but there’s a steely coldness to it that makes it very evident that they shouldn’t say no. Lexa clenches her jaw in frustration at being denied her win, but nods slightly and sits back down. Clarke glares at Lexa for a few more moments before taking her own seat, facing the front again so that only her hair and part of her profile are visible to Lexa. As the class progresses and other people give their opinions, Clarke keeps shooting little glares back at Lexa, who responds with a firmly impassive look of one who knows they’re in the right.

Lexa honestly doesn’t pay as much attention to the rest of the class as she ought to, caught up as she is in returning Clarke’s looks and going over their argument in her head to see if it’s possible Clarke had valid points. But no, to Lexa what Clarke was arguing was completely illogical, and thus wrong. Perhaps it made sense to Clarke, but Lexa doubts she’ll ever accept it as anything like truth.

When Professor Sydney releases them with their assignment that Lexa only vaguely jots down below her half taken notes, Clarke gathers her books and makes a beeline for Lexa. Lexa simply remains seated, raising an eyebrow at the approaching, still clearly agitated woman. Clarke reaches her desk quickly and places her hands on it, leaning forward, and although Lexa knows she should likely be intimidated by this position, her sudden nerves are related to an entirely different reaction taking place in her mind.

“We need to finish this,” Clarke says in a determined voice, and Lexa clears her throat so as to not stumble over her own words. She grabs her own books and slide out from her desk to stand, feeling far more confident with Clarke’s face a little further from her own, and no longer looking down on her with such direct intensity.

“Of course. I’m interested to hear your views.” It’s not exactly a lie, Lexa is interested in Clarke’s argument, but she still doesn’t think there’s a snowball's chance in hell that Clarke’s right.

“Here,” Clarke says shortly, reaching forward to grab Lexa’s hand. Lexa almost wrenches her wrist from Clarke’s grasp in surprise, but Clarke’s skin is so soft and warm, and her grip so firm that Lexa suppresses her reaction. A pen traces numbers and letters onto Lexa’s open palm. “My dorm, come by after five and we’ll finish this.”

Clarke drops Lexa’s hand and waits half a second, holding her gaze, before nodding and turning away. Lexa, meanwhile, is stunned at the fact that she’s apparently going to be going to Clarke’s dorm, just like that. Of course it’s just to debate, but perhaps Lexa could learn more about Clarke than simply her views on superheroes.

“Clarke, wait,” Lexa calls, and Clarke turns back to her, “It may take a while for us to reach a conclusion. How do you take your coffee?”

It could hardly be considered an attempt at flirting, but Clarke seems surprised and stumbles for words for a second, and Lexa considers that a win.

“It’s, um, cappuccino? With an extra shot?” Clarke says her order so uncertainly, but Lexa simply nods in response, and Clarke’s cheeks take on a faint pink hue, “Thanks.”

With that, Clarke turns again, and Lexa lets her leave. She jots down Clarke’s order and the number on her palm below her assignments for the class, perhaps taking a moment more than strictly needed tracing her fingers over the digits. Lexa catches herself in the motion, clenching her hand into a fist briefly before replacing her notebook in her bag and leaving the classroom.

Five o’clock can’t come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the final day of Ficmas! I hope y’all have enjoyed it, I know I’ve certainly been loving writing for you all <3
> 
> So I don't know much about _Civil War_ and got way too invested in the debating of it, but yeah, here's something nice for y'all for Christmas!
> 
> Go send some love to my editor [Etra](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com), she’s been amazing about editing everything and keeping me going with encouragement!
> 
> Come spend Christmas with me [on tumblr!](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com) And thank in advance for reading/commenting/leaving kudos <3


End file.
